Forgive Me, Sasuke-kun
by astia morichan
Summary: Bagi Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke adalah segalanya. Jika bisa, ia ingin mengulang waktu dimana Sasuke masih tersenyum untuknya. Oleh karena itu, Hinata akan melakukan segalanya agar Sasuke memaafkannya. Walau pada akhirnya, ia hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri.


Gadis bersurai indigo itu berlari dengan napas yang hampir hilang. Napasnya terdengar sangat tidak beraturan, dan ia mencoba menstabilkan napasnya dengan cara membungkukkan tubuh. Tapi manik _amethysnya_ tetap mecoba fokus untuk mencari sosok yang sejak tadi ia kejar.

"Kemana lagi dia? Cepat sekali menghilang." Hyuuga Hinata menghela napas pelan. Ia sudah lelah untuk mengejar pemuda itu. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu, bahwa semuanya akan sia-sia. Tapi Hinata hanya ingin mencoba. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Hinata masih percaya dengan keajaiban Tuhan. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Walaupun ia tahu, kesempatannya sangat kecil untuk menggapai mimpi menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin kau seperti dulu, Sasu-kun." Hinata menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada dinding berwarna putih, tempat ia bersembunyi untuk mengintai orang yang di carinya sejak tadi. Hinata memang harus bersembunyi. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin, jika Sasuke- orang yang di carinya akan marah.

"Bisakah itu terjadi lagi?" Hinata kembali bergumam, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata harus kembali mencari ke segala lokasi untuk mencari Sasuke. Hinata ingin melihat Sasuke hari ini. Karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin, melihat Sasuke adalah hal wajib yang harus di lakukannya. Hinata juga tidak ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari Bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal seantreo Jepang itu.

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Forgive me, Sasuke-kun**

 **T**

 **All Chara Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst, Maso**

 **Warning ! Maso! OOC, typo, Eyd acak-acakan, dll. Ga suka? Back off!**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **a/n: FF ini saya dedikasikan buat Thaa yang selalu support saya pas ngedown bulan Juni lalu. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^ semoga kamu suka sama FF gaje ini. tbh, ini ff lama sebenernya. Cuman saya rombak abis. But stand still ini FF untuk kamu. Walau saya akui ini masih jelek. Wkwk.**

 **Bedewey, ada yang kangen saya ga di fandom sh? Wkwk /maubangetdikangeningue -_-/**

 **Then, enJOY!**

Gadis bersurai pirang itu berdecak kesal saat melihat sosok Hinata kini nampak kacau. Seolah kebahagiannya di rampas, dan tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok. Well, sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal baru untuk Ino lihat. Ino sudah sering melihat pemandangan ini. Sampai ia sendiri bosan melihat Hinata menderita seperti itu.

"Istirahat tadi kau kemana, Hina-chan?" Ino mengerutkan alisnya untuk menatap Hinata yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Biasanya, Hinata selalu ceria dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi sepertinya Hinata sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Hinata masih saja terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Jika seperti ini, pasti gadis itu sedang melamun. Itu adalah kebiasaan Hinata.

"Kau mencari dan menguntit Sasuke-kun lagi?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Ino. Kemudian gadis bersurai indigo itu mulai menarik kursi, dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengejarnya? Dia sama sekali tak ingin dekat denganmu Hinata-chan. Kau harus menjauhinya." Ino menghela napas lelah. Ia sudah lelah memberitahu hal ini pada Hinata. Semua yang di lakukan gadis itu sia-sia. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjauhinya. Karena aku sudah berjanji akan membuat semuanya seperti dulu." Hinata berujar pelan. Manik _amethysnya_ masih terlihat penuh keyakinan saat menatap _sapphire_ milik Ino. Membuat Ino tidak dapat membantah ucapan Hinata. Sahabatnya itu memang keras kepala.

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Hinata kembali mengangguk. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar celotehan Ino tentang Sasuke. Hinata juga tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat nanti. Apa konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat jika Sasuke melihatnya. Hinata sudah tahu. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

" _Kyaa... Sasukeee-kun... Kakkoii... Daisuki... Kyaaaa..."_ Teriakan dari beberapa fans menggema memenuhi depan sebuah gedung _entertaiment_ berlabel _Konoha Ent._ Memang bukan hal aneh jika gedung ini selalu padat oleh para gadis remaja yang rela duduk selama beberapa jam hanya untuk melihat sang _Idol_ lewat di depan wajah mereka.

 _"Naruto-kun.. Gaara-kun... Kyaaaaa..."_ Teriakan berbeda-beda terdengar dari segala arah, ketika satu persatu pemuda dengan raut wajah tampan dan di idolakan keluar dari gedung bertingkat itu. Keempat pemuda dengan wajah sempurna mulai memasuki mobil untuk kembali ke _dorm_ mereka. Tapi sayang semua _fangirl_ yang teramat sangat fanatik menghambat perjalanan sang Idola untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

" _S-sasuke-kun, d-daisukii.. A-aku mohon jangan membenciku."_ Teriakan keras dari seorang _fangirl_ itu menggema, dan sekarang gadis bersurai indigo itu menghadang langkah Sasuke. Membuat Uchiha itu memandangnya dengan tajam. Seakan mengisyaratkan jika gadis itu harus segera pergi dari pandangannya, sebelum Sasuke menghancurkannya.

 _"Gomenasai, aku mohon maafkan aku_." Hinata menunduk takut, enggan memandang Sasuke yang sekarang menatapnya tidak suka. Tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa jika pemuda itu sangat membenci Hinata dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Ikut aku.." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Senyum palsu yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada semua _fansnya_. Kemudian ia segera menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan para _fans_. Ia kembali menarik Hinata ke dalam gedung, agar para _fangirl_ lain tidak dapat mengikutinya. Membuat semua fangirl berteriak histeris saat melihat kejadian yang membuat mereka iri pada Hinata.

"Siapa gadis itu Gaara?" Uzumaki Naruto bertanya dengan alis bertaut pada Sabaku Gaara yang sekarang mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Sasuke punya masalah dengan gadis itu. Tapi aku pernah melihat gadis itu. Dia satu sekolah dengan kita." Gaara bergumam pelan, dan mengikuti Naruto yang sekarang berjalan paling depan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil van. Melewati beberapa fangirl yang hampir menghadangnya dan berteriak tak karuan saat mereka menghadiahi sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Kau benar, kalau tak salah dia Hyuuga Hinata? Anak dari pemilik saham terbesar Horikoshi." Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Menutup rapat pintu mobil agar para fans tidak mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka dia senekat ini. Padahal kalau tak salah, gadis itu sangat berharga bagi Sasuke." Sai menyahut obrolan itu. Membuat Naruto dan Gaara menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya. Well, mungkin ucapan Sai memang benar. Karena Sai adalah sepupu Sasuke, jadi pemuda berkulit pucat itu pasti tahu mengenai hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan karena Sasuke menariknya dengan keras.

"M-maaf.. S-sasu-kun.." Hinata terisak pelan ketika Sasuke membentaknya keras. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas jika onyx itu berkilat penuh amarah. Seakan keberadaan Hinata adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

"Kenapa kau terus menggangguku? Kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu. Seharusnya kau sadar itu. Untuk apa kau membahayakan dirimu di kerumunan fans itu?" Sasuke menggeram marah. Tatapannya masih menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Membuat gadis itu menunduk takut.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku, Sasu-kun. Bisakah kau memaafkanku? Dan kita mulai semuanya seperti dulu? Aku hanya merindukan saat dimana kita bersama." Hinata mendongak. Membiarkan _amethysnya_ yang kini berlinang air mata menatap Sasuke penuh kesungguhan. Hinata hanya ingin Sasuke mengerti.

"Tidak. Kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu." Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemudian ia mulai memilih untuk menjauh dari Hinata. Berbalik, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Tapi sayangnya, belum sempat Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh, sepasang lengan mungil melingkar di pinggang sasuke. Sangat erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke sedikitpun. Dekapan hangat yang dulu selalu Hinata lakukan jika Sasuke marah padanya.

"Maaf. J-jangan seperti ini padaku. Kau membuat semuanya menyakitkan." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini mendengus dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun.." Suara Hinata bergetar menahan tangis saat ucapan Sasuke yang dingin itu menohok jantungnya. Ternyata Sasuke memang sangat membencinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyuuga. Kau sangat mengganggu. Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu padaku lagi." Sasuke menghempaskan lengan Hinata dengan kasar. Kemudian Bungsu Uchiha itu mulai menjauh dari Hinata yang kini terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar karena tangisnya. Hinata tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke memaafkannya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menghela napasnya panjang, saat melihat Hinata membereskan alat tulisnya dengan terburu-buru. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman terus menghiasi wajah cantik Putri Sulung Hyuuga itu. Ino benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Hinata. Sudah jelas di tolak. Tapi Hinata tetap bersikukuh untuk mengejar Uchiha itu.

"Kau akan kemana?" Ino memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Hinata.

" Jangan bilang kau akan menguntitnya lagi?" Ino bisa melihat jika Hinata tersenyum simpul ke arahnya dengan tatapan sendu seperti biasa, dan Ino tahu arti tatapan itu!

"Tidak. Aku akan ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku ini." Hinata menunjukan sebuah buku matematika kalkulus pada Ino. Membuat Ino mendengus keras. Hinata memang tidak pandai berbohong padanya. Gadis itu hanya mencari alasan.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau, Hina-chan. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali." Ino menepuk bahu Hinata dengan pelan. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari Hinata. Membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela napasnya lega. Tepukan Ino pada bahunya seolah mengangkat semua beban yang Hinata punya. Mungkin kali ini, Hinata akan memikirkan saran Ino.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan." Hinata bergumam pelan. Kemudian ia mulai mengambil tas dan menenteng buku kalkulus di tangannya. Berjalan keluar dari kelas, dan menelusuri koridor di mana semua siswa sudah memenuhi koridor itu karena sekarang memang jam pulang. Jujur saja, Hinata tidak suka keramaian yang akan membuat dirinya tenggelam seperti ini. Hinata lebih suka berada di tengah keramaian jika ada Sasuke saja.

Hinata melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Manik _amethysnya_ membulat saat melihat dengan jelas angka yang di tunjukkan oleh jam itu. Hinata harus cepat! Ia punya janji dengan Hanabi. Jika sampai ia telat, Hinata yakin, Hanabi akan marah padanya.

Hinata harus mempercepat langkahnya kali ini. Perpustakaan berada di belakang taman kelas satu, dan Hinata berlari sampai napasnya terputus-putus. Mengabaikan tatapan _kohai-nya_ yang menatap Hinata penuh curiga, yang ada di pikiran Hinata adalah ia harus segera sampai perpustakaan secepat mungkin. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan para kohainya yang tiba-tiba menggema di seluruh koridor.

"Ahh.." Hinata mengaduh saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu di depannya, sampai ia terjatuh karena tubuhnya tidak seimbang. Hingga buku yang bawa terjatuh berserakan lantai. Dengan cepat, Hinata membereskan buku yang berceceran.

"M-maaf.." Hinata bergumam pelan. Tangannya masih sibuk untuk mengambil beberapa kertas yang mencuat dari buku miliknya.

"Cih, perhatikan jalanmu." Suara bariton itu membuat tubuh Hinata menegang dengan cepat. Hinata kenal dengan suara itu! Itu adalah suara Sasuke. Dengan ragu, Hinata mulai mendongak perlahan. Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan keras, saat manik _onyx_ kelam itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa di dalam otakmu itu hanya ada aku, Hyuuga? Putri sulung Hyuuga menjadi seorang bodoh nan indiot hanya karena seorang Uchiha. Menyedihkan." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan meremehkan. Suaranya begitu datar dan penuh sarkasme di dalamnya. "Dimana harga diri Hyuuga yang selalu kau banggakan itu?"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Sasuke. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena di cengkram terlalu erat sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Hatinya sakit saat itu juga. Sasuke boleh menghina dirinya, tapi tidak dengan keluarganya. Kali ini, Sasuke sudah keterlaluan.

"Maaf karena selalu menganggumu, Uchiha-san. " Suara Hinata bergetar saat manik _amethysnya_ menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih memandang rendah dirinya.

"Setelah ini, aku tidak akan menunjukkan diriku lagi di hadapanmu." Kemudian Hinata mulai berdiri. Memberikan tatapan sakit hatinya pada Sasuke untuk terakhir kali. Hinata menyerah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hatinya di sakiti oleh Sasuke yang bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Jika memang Sasuke di takdirkan untuknya, Hinata yakin, ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke kelak.

"Sayonara." Ucap Hinata lirih, namun mampu menohok Sasuke yang sekarang tidak mampun menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri saat melihat tubuh Hinata menjauh dari pandangannya.

 **FIN**

 _Udah ini emang gaje. Maafin. Bye :'(_

 _Bedewey gue mau buka lapak!_

 _Gue jual case hp yang bisa custom gambar dan req gambar. Soft case sama hardcase. PO gue perpanjang sampe 30 Oktober. Produksi selama 10 hari. Abis itu kirim. Type hp banyak kok._

 _Softcase : 100 k_

 _Hardcase : 120 k_

 _Contact me on line/ twitter/fb : astia_morichan_

 **Sankyuu. Mind to Review?**

 **Astia morichan**


End file.
